Into The Book
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Four teenage hedgehogs are one of the best comic book artists and doesn't like fiction books. Each are doing an inspirations of the genres they like. But when they found a mysterious book with no title, no words in pages, and no author. The book is somehow magical and it sucks the hedgehogs into the story book world.
1. Mysterious Book

**Hey, guys. Here's a new Four Hedgehogs adventure story. Like the last time I did Oiche Shamhna that has Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Amy.**

 **Another memory flashback of when I first watched the VERY old movie The Pagemaster (1994). It gave me an idea but its not gonna be like in the movie. Well, almost but not exactly the same plot from the movie. Its hard to explain it in words. Sorry.**

 **Official characters belongs to (c) SEGA.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once there were four hedgehog teenagers that were best friends, each of them liked to draw heroes of each interest. The blue one liked to draw action, the black and red one likes horror, the grey one likes adventure and the pink one liked fantasy. Right now let's see what they are drawing right now. The blue one was right now drawing a superhero resembling Superman standing on a building with hands on his hips.

"I'm gonna call him Mr. Boomsound!" he said smirking.

"Come on, Sonic. It has to sound something more powerful. You and I have speed" the black and red hedgehog said.

"Fine, fine. Since I'm always called the Blur Blur on Mobius" Sonic said.

"Well my character in my comic is called Bloody Sam. He uses two katana swords to slice zombies. He is a one man army against them, like me" he showed his hero holding a zombie head.

"You are disgusting" the pink one said.

"Amy, it's Shadow's art and you got...what are you drawing?" Sonic asked Amy.

"I'm drawing a female knight wielding a sword and opposite to typical damsel in distress it is her who rescues the prince" Amy smiled sweetly.

"Oh, come on. Women aren't that tough. They don't like violence" the silver-grey teenager said.

"Well tomboy girls are, Silver. Take Wonder Woman, she is tough and strong, has an invisible jet and wields a magic rope and sword" Amy said.

"Never mind. But a very good point there" Silver said, drawing an adventurer who is similar to Indiana Jones, "And I thought you like vampires, Shadow. That could be a better comic hero than a zombie slayer"

"Yes, I like vampires. But it's time that I do something different" Shadow said while drawing his comic hero.

"How many Resident Evil movies you've watched?" Silver mutters.

"A lot" Shadow said.

"Uh huh. My hero's name is Francis Dode, He finds the most rarest treasures and is not afraid of anything. Instead for a lasso like Indiana Jones he has a grapple hook he swings with and two revolvers" Silver said.

"I now got a name for my superhero, Blue Blur man!" Sonic said, showing his sketch.

"He kinda has your colors, Sonikku" Amy said.

"Yeah and please Amy can you just call me Sonic" Sonic said.

"Sorry. Its sounds too cute saying it in Japanese" Amy said.

"Whatever you say" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Also, it's a lot better reading in pictures than fiction books. The dialogues, prologues, and all that stuff in reading just bores me when there are no pictures" Shadow growled under his breath.

"Same too, dude" Sonic said.

"Guys, you can't judge a book by its cover. I know it may be boring to you but maybe if you used your imagination you'll understand that fiction books are a bit fun to read" Amy said.

"Yeah. When you get older it is more fun reading text than pictures. I often think of the pictures moving when I look at them, as if they are looking at me sometimes" Sonic said.

"Okay Sonic. Have it your way" Amy pats Sonic's shoulder.

"Thanks Ames" Sonic said and continued to draw on his sketch.

 **xxx**

A while later, the hedgehogs was walking to the library to find inspirations for their characters in their sketches.

"I think I'm gonna get inspiration from Narnia and Sleepy Beauty guys" Amy said.

"Oh yeah. I'm gonna get inspiration from some action heroes that is available if there is any comic books at the library" Sonic said.

"I think I'm gonna try finding some spooky storybook" Shadow said.

"Vampires now?" Silver asked.

"Nope. Zombies" Shadow said.

"Okay then. At least I don't play Left 4 Dead. Well I'm gonna find a cool adventure book" Silver said.

"Still into Tomb Raider games?" Shadow smirked.

"I sure am" Silver nodded with a smirk. Then they headed into the library and goes to different directions to find inspirations for their characters in their comics. Amy was heading to the fantasy section to find Sleepy Beauty. Her friend Cream was seen reading another fantasy book. But Amy knows that it has to be a bit quiet in there.

"Hi Amy" Cream saw Amy and waved to her.

"Hi there. But shhhhh…." Amy hushed at the last sentence.

"Sorry" Cream whispered.

"It's okay. I'm just looking for a fantasy book for inspiration" Amy said quietly.

Shadow was looking in the horror book section and he looked through them all, "There's gotta be some zombies of it in the horror section" he said to himself.

Then he sees Pride and Prejudice and Zombies book and he picked it out, it was showing a zombie woman on the front page.

"Whoa, spooky" Shadow chuckled and continued to look for more inspirations. He also found World War Z book written by Max Brooks and one book of The Rising by Brian Keene.

Sonic however was looking through some action comics and novels he could get.

"Hmmm, there must be a new one to read. These I have been read hundreds of times" Sonic puts some comic books and novels away after reading them. As he walked in the section of action, he spotted something down the section between action, adventure, fantasy and horror. It was an old book lying on a small table. Sonic got curious and goes up to it, hoping to find inspiration. But he got shocked when he opened it; it was just blank empty pages.

"Hmm, just an old book. Hey Silver get over here" Sonic called for Silver.

Silver heads from the adventure section holding a book, "What is it?" he asked.

"Have you seen this book before? It's just empty" Sonic said.

"Who knows, maybe someone erased the book" Silver said.

"That's impossible. If this book is made, it needs to have a story written by the author. This is weird. Perhaps we can draw a comic book in this book" Sonic said.

"Hmm….I don't know. There's no title, no words, and no 'return due dates' on the last page" Silver said.

Then Shadow and Amy arrived and they saw Silver and Sonic looking in the book.

"Is that an empty book?" Amy asked, noting the empty pages.

"Yep, let's go. But we need to borrow it" Sonic said.

The hedgehogs left the library and it was Silver who was carrying the book on the way to Sonic's house. While they're taking a walk on the sidewalk of the city, strange street animals were getting a little scared of the book that Silver is carrying. It was making them all run into their hiding spots.

"Did you see that?" Amy asked Sonic.

"See what?" Sonic asked.

"All street animals just hide themselves from us" she said.

Silver saw the street animals whimpering in fear from the book that he's holding, "Strange. They're scared of the book"

"How come?" Amy asked.

"No idea Amy. But let's go to fix the book up" Silver said.

When they arrived at Sonic's house, they placed the book on a stool to see if it really is completely empty.

"Hmm…. What should we do in the book?" Sonic asked.

"No idea. But I guess we'll just have a break until we figure out something" Silver said.

"Good idea" Sonic said, heading to his fridge and takes a soda. Outside the house, the sun was going down. Amy, Shadow and Silver sat at the couch and Sonic came back drinking his soda.

"Well, any ideas yet?" Sonic asked them.

"Nope" Amy shook her head. Suddenly a glow came from the book giving the hedgehogs attention. They were amazed by the glow and Sonic picked it up.

"Wow, it's seems like...magic" he said.

"I have a bad feeling about this, guys" Silver said.

Then some yellow and white spores appeared rapidly and it spread all around the hedgehogs.

"What is happening?" Shadow asked.

"No idea. But it feels we are getting...WHOOOOOOAAAA!" Sonic didn't finish when they were suddenly pulled into the book. They were all hovering around in the book into different directions until they landed on something hard, somewhere spooky...


	2. Horror World: Ghosts

**03/12/16**

 **3 Reviews, 6 Favs, 8 Followers.**

 **Daylight Saving Time starts tomorrow!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Four hedgehogs were sucked into the book and they land into a spooky world filled with haunted houses, graveyards, full moon, and scary trees with no leaves on it. Everything was like a Halloween world. But that's not all; four teenagers appeared as scary monsters of Halloween.

Sonic's royal blue fur was now dark indigo blue, his skin on his muzzle was pale blue, sharp fangs and claws, his shoes are now spiked and dark red. He was even wearing a torn ripped jean pants; even though he hates wearing pants. He appeared to be a werewolf or we can say, werehog.

Shadow's tan muzzle and inner ears was now pale. He had vampire fangs, nail-like claws, and pointy ears like Flutterbat's in My Little Pony. His outfit was black Gothic Victorian men's clothes. As well as a black cape. He appeared to be a vampire.

Silver's body parts had some stitches attached together. And some screws on his neck.

Amy was a witch and instead of pink she had green fur.

"What happened? Why am I so fluffy?" Sonic asked.

"What are these things on my neck?" Silver accidently released his electric bolts on his friends.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic, Shadow, and Amy got zapped and electrified, making their fur and quills stand up from all that electric static.

Silver quickly stops and smiles nervously, "Whoops! My bad! Sorry guys" he said nervously.

Shadow shook his quills to re-adjust it to normal, "Don't do that again Silver or I'll bury you alive!" he yelled.

"Don't yell at me! How am I supposed to know how to control electricity?!" Silver growled at him.

"Because, man you are a Frankenstein monster!" Shadow said in anger. Sonic and Amy watched them argue.

"Oh, yeah?! And you are a vampire blood-sucker! What are you gonna do, turn into a bat and go batty for the rest of your undead life?!" Silver growled in Shadow's face.

"Enough guys!" Amy screamed and casts a spell on them to freeze their bodies.

"Hey!" both screamed struggling in the ice.

"That's what you get for arguing an accident!" Amy grins, "Now stop fooling around and quit arguing to each other!" she yelled at them.

"Eep!" Silver shrieked like a girl in fear.

"Hmph, I don't need to listen to your mouth, Rose" Shadow scoffed and refused to listen to her. But Amy did her cute innocent eyes on him.

"Don't give me that pouty face, Rose. Don't you dare! I mean it!" Shadow couldn't resist the innocent eyes from the now green female hedgehog, "ARRGH! Fine! I give up!" Shadow sighs in defeat as Amy giggled. Sonic used his massive fists to crush the ice to free Shadow and Silver.

"Sheesh…..it's so cold" Silver shivered.

"Anyways, where are we right now? And how do we get out of this…..book world…thingy?" Sonic said.

"I think we are at the horror part of the book. I don't know if I can make us come out using my magic" Amy said.

"Try then" Sonic said.

Amy tried a spell, "Teleport us out of this world" she said and flicks her wand but nothing seems to work, "It's not working" she gasped of realization, "Of course. The reason why we can't get back home is because we're in a story book world. So that makes us illustrations"

"So this means we're stuck in the book….forever?" Sonic whimpered like a dog.

"No, Sonic. It means we're now in the beginning of whatever story this is. So if we're illustrations, we have to make a story by walking around in this world" Amy explained, but unsure if she's right about this.

"Maybe. Let's go. I am not gonna be a werehog forever you know" Sonic said.

"Which direction are we going?" Silver asked.

"I say we go in that spooky haunted house. If anyone is scared to go inside, good luck with that. You'll be stuck in the book forever" Shadow chuckled darkly to tease his friends.

"I'm not scared, Count Shadow" Silver glared at the vampire hedgehog.

"Never mind, let's go" Shadow sighs in annoyance. The four hedgehogs walked their way to the spooky house. The whole placed looked like a complete wreck with those cracks in the windows and holes in the walls. But it looked like someone was inside. The hedgehogs soon arrived at the spooky haunted house. They go up to the door and sees that no one was there.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Silver cried out, only to get no answer. The hedgehogs walked in and the door behind them closes, as well the curtains.

"Wohoohoo, spooky. I must say really spooky" Sonic said.

"Do you think it's real for real?" Amy asked.

"Well I dunno. We are the ones scary. I mean look at us" Sonic said.

"Yes but we are still normal in personality. Let's go up the stair" Amy said. The four walked up the long stairs and unaware who was there, some ghosts appeared from the ceiling. They rub their hands together while grinning evilly.

"Yo, Silver! Give us some light" Sonic said.

"Sure" Silver pulled his bolts to make his eyes glow in the dark. He looked around in different directions and they didn't see any threats going on, at least not yet.

"Alright. Which way now?" Shadow asked. Silver turned his head to the right.

"Go right" Silver said and they go there. As they walked there, they suddenly heard a scary laughter.

"Muahahahahahahahhooohohohohoahahahahaha!"

"Eep!" Silver jumped in Shadow's arms, "What was that?!"

"I believe its ghosts" Shadow rolled his eyes, dropping Silver on the floor roughly.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA EIIIIEHAHAHHAHA!" The laughter got louder until the ghosts showed themselves.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"EEEEEEEEEEIKKKK!" Amy held herself close to Sonic.

"GAAAAAH!" Sonic gasped.

The four hedgehogs ran away from the ghosts who chased them and they ran in different doors in Scooby Doo style. They kept running around the hallway until they stopped running and accidently bumped into each other.

"Ugh! Wait, we are monsters right. So which means we don't have to be afraid" Silver said.

"That's good to hear. But get off me!" Shadow groaned. They all got up and Silver made himself act zombie-like, Shadow turning himself into a bat, Sonic inhaled deeply and howls out loud.

"AAAAAAAAAAROOOOOOOOO!"

"HOCUS PUCUS!" Amy said in a witch-like voice.

Bat Shadow flies onto the ceiling to lure some of the ghost into chasing him. He flied through some shelfs and other furniture that are hollow and the ghosts simply flew through them. He then flew into a laboratory and flew past many inventions in there. He then spotted something caught his eye, a ghost-proof cage.

"Aha! Come here!" Shadow flew into it and the ghosts flew into the cage, Shadow quickly shuts it and locks it.

Silver was using his electric bolts against the ghosts who were chasing him, but it came one after another when he shocks one, "TAKE THAT YOU UNDEAD SPIRITS!" Silver shouted as he shocks them.

"GRAAAAH! ARRRGH!" the ghosts screamed by his bolts.

"Lights out!" Silver smirked. He is about to fire some more bolts at the ghosts until he felt he is running out of electricity in his body.

"Uh oh. Come on body!" Silver said, trying to fire more bolts.

The ghosts back off in fear from him when his fingers electrify them. As they flew away, Silver collapses from exhaustion and passes out.

"Urgh!" he fell with a loud 'donk'.

As soon as the ghosts are gone, the three monster hedgehogs saw their friend on the floor and noticed that his eyes are closed. He needs to recharge to stay awake.

"I don't know much about the Frankenstein movie. How do we wake him up?" Amy asked.

"By connecting a cable to him" Sonic said. They picked up Silver and brings him to the laboratory where Shadow locked in the ghosts in the ghost-proof cage.

"Come on, say there is an electric generator here" Sonic said looking around in the lab. Shadow walks to some equipment and searches for a recharger or a battery to give it to Silver.

"Anything yet?" Shadow asked.

"Nothing yet Shads" Amy said and makes a light from her wand. When she looked around, she then saw an electrical machine used to awake creations of Victor Frankenstein.

"Perhaps that thing has electricity in it" Am said.

"Let's put Silver in there" Sonic said. They dragged Silver to the machine and straps him onto the table.

Shadow puts two cables on Silver's neck and then goes up to the lever, "Now?"

"Now!" Sonic nodded. Shadow pulled the lever and the machine turns on and the power went into the cables in to Silver. His body began twitching and he let out painful groans.

"He's alive!" Sonic smiled and Shadow shuts the generator down.

Silver held his head and got off the table, "Ow, my head. I felt like I was either alive or dead" Silver moaned, "What did you guys just do?"

"We brought you back to life. You kinda wasted your electricity" Shadow said to Silver.

"Oh, but at least I live now again" Silver said.

"Yes. But let's get out of here" Shadow said, the four hedgehog monsters leaves the laboratory heading downstairs.


	3. Horror World: Halloween Town

**03/14/16**

 **7 Reviews, 6 Favs, 9 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A while later after walking around in the Horror World, the hedgehog monsters have reached to a scary town called Halloween Town. Almost similar to the scene from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas. This made Shadow feel very interested to see the real monsters in this book world.

"Whoa…..Halloween Town" Silver was stunned by this.

"Yeah, just like that very old movie Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas" Sonic said, "Wow"

"Wow….this is so awesome" Shadow was smirking and he morphed into a non-mobian bat.

"Dude, you're going batty again. Sheesh, you always like that movie when we we're kids long ago" Silver crossed his arms.

"Well excuse me Mr. Clumsy Bolts. It's not my fault that I like scary, dark things. So….SHUT UP!" Shadow screeched like a bat in Silver's face.

"URGH! Fine!" Silver groaned. They all walked through the town to see many living skeletons, zombies, monsters, werewolves and even vampires were there.

"Man, this is like trick-or-treating around the neighbors' house" Amy said.

"Except they are real" Sonic said. They passed by some skeletal monsters who stares at them oddly.

Shadow still in bat form was flapping his wings in the air, "Wow, I'm starting to like this world" he said but got his wing grabbed by Amy, "Hey!"

"This is no time for fun and games, Mr. Batty Boy" Amy glared.

"What? I can like whatever I like Amy!" Shadow screeches. Amy shook her head and lets go of Shadow. He grabs her wand with his clawed feet and Amy runs after him.

"HEY! Do not even think about using it!" Amy screamed.

"Oh yeah?!" Shadow used her wand to turn her into a bunny.

"Grrrrr! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Amy hopped fast to catch that vampire bat.

Silver then shook his head in annoyance and steps forward to stop the fight between them. He uses his electrical bolts to shock Bat-Shadow and bunny Amy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" both screamed and fell to the ground reverting to their normal forms, yet still monsters.

"What the hell, Silver?!" Shadow hissed angrily.

"I was making you two stop fighting!" Silver sternly said.

Amy takes the wand away from Shadow, "Never do that again!" she glared.

"Hey you didn't allow me to enjoy the place! I might meet a famous horror character!" Shadow said.

"Will you two shut up?!" Silver yelled, "Or I'll shock you again!"

"All right, that's enough. Just calm down, guys. This is no time to argue. We gotta find a way to get back home. Oh, man. I'm hungry" Sonic said.

"Let's see if we find a food court" Amy said.

Sonic rubs his hands together hungrily as the four searches somewhere to eat, "Since I'm a werehog, I guess werewolves eat steak"

"And vampires drink blood. Gross" Shadow said.

"And witches eat….gross. Children and frogs. I hope it's not real" Amy shudders.

"No no, not all witches do that, take Hermione from Harry Potter" Sonic said.

"Oh okay. Silly me" Amy said.

"Let's just go eat at a food court somewhere" Silver said.

Minutes later, the hedgehog monsters got in to a restaurant full of different monsters inside. They checked the menu.

"Let's see. Blood pudding, slime soup, larva and bugs, pork-leg, fried scorpion, rat burger, ant rice, spaghetti with scarabs. Sheesh!" Amy read the menu.

"Man, I'm gonna be sick" Sonic almost puked.

"Guys, we're monsters. So this means we have a different taste" Shadow said.

"Okay. I guess I'll take the porkleg" Sonic said. They all headed to a table to have their orders.

A werecat waitress resembling Blaze goes to them to take their orders, "May I take your orders?" she asked them kindly.

"I think I have the...pork-leg" Sonic said. The werecat wrote his order down.

"Blood pudding" Shadow said.

"I'll have rat burger" Amy said.

"Larva and bugs" Silver said.

"Okay. It will be up in a few minutes" the werecat winked at Silver. She then heads to the kitchen while the hedgehogs looked around to see what the monsters are eating. Sonic saw a two-headed monster eating slime soup filled with eyeballs in it.

"How can they eat that?" Sonic shuddered.

Shadow wasn't that scared or anything if these monsters were real, "Doesn't matter. This is the Horror World"

"Okay. But I wonder if it is that your character you sketched might appear, what's his name?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"It's Bloody Sam. He uses katanas to fight zombies" Shadow said.

"Impossible" Amy said.

 **xxx**

A while later after having lunch, well, it only made it worse but they got used to it. Their monstrous taste was different than normal. At least they did have something to eat.

"So who do you think is the villain in this Horror World?" Silver asked curiously.

"Wolf Man?" Sonic guessed.

"Nope" they all shook their heads.

"Dracula?" Shadow guessed.

"Frankenstein?"

"The Mummy?"

"The Witch?"

"Nah…" they all shook their heads again.

Shadow sighs that maybe he really is interested into vampires than zombies, "Maybe my hero character isn't enough. There's gotta be something that makes my character more heroic and scary at the same time"

"Hmmm…..I think I have a better idea, Shadow" Amy smirked evilly and gestures at the Undead Mall building.

"You want me to go into that mall? No way" Shadow said.

"You want inspiration don't you Shadow?" Amy said slyly.

"Yes. Hey you want me to be him?!" Shadow realized what she means.

"Yes. Let's go in vampire boy!" Amy pulled Shadow's arm and Sonic and Silver follows them in to the mall. They go to the clothes store to find the right clothing.

"What I can remember is that Bloody Sam wore trench coat, brown pants, grey t-shirt and gargoyle shades" Shadow reminded them.

"Ahh…..something similar to the movie Terminator" Sonic said.

"And from Underworld, hence the trench-coat. Terminator had a leather jacket" Shadow said, picking up some gargoyles shades and put them on him. He goes to the mirror and checked himself, "I'll be back" he imitates the Terminator. But when he went to go look at himself in the mirror, his body parts didn't appear but his clothes did.

"Damn! I can't see myself except my clothes! Oh, yeah. I forgot that I'm a vampire" Shadow sighs. Then Amy, Silver and Sonic with the clothes he's gonna try on.

"Thanks. Wait outside" Shadow said and gets into the changing room.

"I bet he can't see his reflection in the mirror" Sonic snickered quietly.

"I know that already man!" Shadow shouted from the changing room.

"And he's still got a temper" Sonic chuckled.

"Sonic, do you think that Bloody Sam reminds you of Blade?" Amy asked Sonic.

"You mean the dhampir hero played by Wesley Snipes?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah him. He slaughters vampires who stands in his way" Amy said, but she had to be careful so no other vampires hear them talking about killing vampires.

"Are you done yet Shadow?" Silver asked Shadow from the changing room. Inside, Shadow was almost finished.

"Yes, just the coat left" Shadow said. Then he came out in his Bloody Sam outfit.

"So, what do you guys think?" Shadow smirks.

"Damn….you look very badass" Sonic said.

"Yeah, and supercool" Silver shrugs.

"And also very, how should I say handsome" Amy said shyly.

"Yep, all that I need now is two katana swords" Shadow said.

"Actually, how about something better than the katana swords?" Amy said.

"Okay, How about dual arm blades?" Shadow suggested. Amy nodded and then summons the dual arm blades on Shadow's wrists.

He examines them and then looks at Amy, "Thanks"

"No worries. But let's pay your clothing" Amy said.

"Amy, no need to pay here. Let's go already" Shadow said.

"Agreed" Amy said and the four hedgehogs head outside the mall.

But when they came outside, they saw many monster citizens running away from something. This made the hedgehog monsters curious to what makes the monsters so scared, they walked up to see who it is. They heard a loud neighing and a scary laughter coming from the hill.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAAHA!"

"I don't believe it" Silver's eyes went side by seeing the one laughing.


	4. Horror World: The Headless Horseman

**03/15/16**

 **9 Reviews, 6 Favs, 10 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I don't believe it" Silver's eyes went side by seeing the one laughing.

"The Headless Horseman!" Sonic gasped.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's right! I've come for you!" the Headless Horseman said laughed evilly. He then took out his whip made from a human spine.

"Gross. A whip made of human vertebrae bones? That's crazy" Silver said.

The Headless horseman strikes them with the whip sending them back. But eventually they got up and Sonic ran on all fours to attack the headless horseman.

"AAAARRRROOOOOOOO!" Sonic's super howl creates a sound wave.

"WHOA!" the headless horseman tried to get balance to his horse. He then puts the Jack O Lantern pumpkin where his head would be and jumps off his horse to face them in combat.

"RAAAAAAAGH!" Sonic goes feral onto the headless horseman and tried to punch him hard but missed thanks to the headless horseman's fighting skills, he was tossed aside into the tree where the horse goes to attack Sonic. The headless horseman then turned his attention to Silver, Amy and Shadow.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" he said sinisterly, swinging his whip around Silver tying him.

"I can fry you!" Silver used his electrical bolts to shock the whip to transfer the electricity through the whip. But that was what the headless horseman intended to as he swings Silver at Amy knocking him and her out hard.

"Just you and me left! Bloody Shadow Sam vs the headless horseman!" Shadow said and held out his dual arm blades. When the headless horseman tried to hit him with the whip, Shadow slashed it and ran toward him and stabs his blades on the headless horseman's wrists.

"AAARGH!" the headless horseman screamed in pain.

Shadow pulled his blades out from his wrists and threw the Headless horseman aside. Little did he know he threw him to where Amy dropped her wand. The pumpkin headed monster sees the wand and picked it up.

"Ahhh, let's see what this can do!" his pumpkin grinned widely and he casts a spell at a nearby cemetery.

"Oh, shit!" Shadow growled under his breath. Out from the ground emerges the undead, zombies.

"UUUUUUAAAARGH!" they all made moaning groans and walks slowly from their graves to Shadow.

Shadow puts his blades back and then decides to use combat skills. When three zombies closed in to him, he elbows one and kneed it in the gut. Then he grabs another zombie and pulled its arm behind its back and flips over it kicking another zombie. He then snaps the neck on another and hits one's throat with his hand. More zombies came up and Shadow kept punching and kicking many of them throwing some into tombstones.

"HIYAH!" He snapped ones neck. Soon Sonic came and joined him fighting the zombies by biting some of their heads off and punching through them. Shadow saw him and back kicks the zombie in the groin.

"I'll take care of these undead zombies. You deal with the villain" Sonic said to Shadow.

"Alright then!" Shadow nodded and ran at full vampire speed towards the Headless Horseman, "You're mine!"

"Not yet!" the headless horseman takes out a sword and the two engages in sword and wrist blade fight. He strikes at Shadow two times but gets blocked by the wrist blades. Shadow spun around and clashes his wrist blades at the headless horseman's blade knocking it off.

The headless sword then dodges Shadow's attacks and then grabs another sword and blocks Shadow's attacks. Shadow spins around again and clashes with his opponent's attacks many times.

"Now you see me!" Shadow runs around in super vampire speed and chops off the headless horseman's pumpkin head, "Now you don't!"

The headless horse man tried to get his head back on but Shadow stabs through him before he could.

"URRRGH! AAAH!" The headless horseman collapsed on the ground. Shadow then crushes the pumpkin head with his boot and sees Sonic come up to him slightly exhausted.

"You alright Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I just need blood" Shadow said, this made Sonic shook his head.

"Nuh uh! Not my blood!" Sonic said.

"Not your blood, the blood fountain I need to drink from" Shadow said.

"Oh, I'll go get Amy and Silver" Sonic said and walks up to Silver and Amy picking them up.

 **xxx**

Moments later in the town, Shadow was drinking from the fountain.

"Oh, man. I think I'm gonna puke" Silver looks away.

"Dude, just pretend this is tomato juice" Sonic said.

"Dude, he's been drinking blood for 3 minutes. How long is he gonna stop?" Silver asked.

"Maybe he had a few minor damage from fighting the headless horseman or something. Remember like the video game Bloodrayne? Rayne drinks blood to heal her wounds" Amy said.

"Yes. That, you got a point there Ames" Sonic said.

"Ames?" Amy asked.

"Well since you call me Sonikku I got a nickname for you" Sonic said. Shadow got up and wipes the blood off his muzzle, "Ready to go?" he asked the others.

"Yes and where are we going now?" Amy asked.

"Hey, what's that shining star up there?" Silver points at the shining source coming down to the hedgehog monsters. It was the same blank book but now it magically put the story words on the 1/4 of the front page of the horror story that they all just did the entire time. The book closed and on the front cover, four silhouettes figures appeared on the front cover. But the fourth silhouettes glimmered brightly and creates Shadow himself as Bloody Sam.

"That's me, I am Bloody Sam" Shadow said, "Which means we have to do our characters duty each time"

"I guess. Now where are we go-….WOOOAAAAH!" they got sucked into the book that creates a portal for the next story.

"WHOOOAAAAA!"  
The swirling vortex of the portal was like a fun ride to Sonic but to his friends.

"WOOOOOOOOHOOOOO!" Sonic screamed in joy and they soon landed into next world. The hedgehogs look at themselves and they are back to normal except one thing.

"Oh my god! I am Francis Dode!" Silver saw himself wearing his character's costume. He had western type of clothing and had a revolver and a grapple hook.

"We are now in western aren't we?" Sonic guessed.

"No. We're in the Adventure World" Silver said.


	5. Adventure World: Dinosaur Island

**03/19/16**

 **14 Reviews, 7 Favs, 11 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Will you boys stop looking at me like that?! Yes I'm a woman but don't be perverts!" Amy took out her pistol guns from her holsters, "Do you understand?!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the hedgehog boys quickly salutes her like military soldiers. A little startled by Amy's anger which scared them.

"Good, because I'm getting pissed off if you do that again" Amy smirked and puts her guns away.

Now that the hedgehogs are not monsters anymore, they wore a different outfit. Silver's outfit was similar to Indiana Jones; Shadow's outfit was like a military soldier similar to the game Call of Duty; Amy's outfit was like Lara Croft from Tomb Raider; and Sonic's outfit was quite similar to Amy's but only masculine.

"Okay Amy. Well since I'm Francis Dode I'm in charge of this adventure" Silver said, "But let me see your weapons, guys"

Shadow picked out an UZI gun from his back and showed it to Silver. Sonic and Amy had both two hand guns and machetes.

"Well my weapons are the grapple hook rope, pistol guns and a whip. There was not a whip included in my character but whatever" Silver said, remembering how he designed Francis Dode.

"Whatever you say. But where in _where_ are we? Seems like a jungle out here" Sonic said.

"Looks like Amazonia" Silver said, walking through the jungle with the rest of the group. Then they heard shrieks in the air and they saw pterosaurs.

"It's a prehistoric jungle. That's Pterosaurs in the air" Silver said.

"Ah, man. This is not good. There could be meat-eater dinosaurs around here. Like those fast raptors that are fast like me" Sonic said.

"Oh Sonikku, you are faster. You are the fastest hedgehog I know" Amy smiled at Sonic.

"Yeah you are right. But they might attack before I can run" Sonic said holding his pistol gun. Nearby, a herd of Edmontosaurus passed by the hedgehogs.

"What are those? Are they meat-eaters?" Shadow asked.

"No, Edmontosaurus are herbivores. They belong to the hadrosaur family, hence the duckbill mouths they have" Silver said.

"MUUUUAGH!" one Edmontosaurus bellowed and scoffs at seeing them.

"It hates us" Shadow said with a scowl. They then continue their walk through the jungle to then come to an lake where many long necked dinosaurs with other herbivore dinosaurs has come there to drink and bath in the warm water.

"It's so beautiful" Amy sighs dreamily.

"Silver, Your adventure character's location is not so bad I guess" Sonic said.

"Yeah. Thanks bro" Silver smiled. Shadow was just standing crossing his arms with a frown on his face.

"Don't give us that pouty face, Shadow" Amy said.

"So, this does not make sense" Shadow said, "How come your character Francis Dode is in Cretaceous time, Silver?"

"Maybe some time machine" Silver guessed, "I don't know. I didn't had time do to a place and setting for my character"

"I thought your character was gonna be in the western like Sonic said" Shadow said.

"Because he has a cowboy hat?" Silver said. Shadow nodded.

"Well that's wrong. Indiana Jones has a fedora hat and is on every adventure with it. But I got a real cowboy hat but I am in a prehistoric jungle" Silver said.

"Wait a minute. I don't think we're in the Cretaceous timeline. I see military tanks, planes, and dead skeletons covered with camo clothing" Sonic points at it.

"Of course. It's like that video game Primal Carnage" Silver figured it out.

"Alright, let's go to them and see if we can repair them. I suggest the jet plane" Sonic said.

"Good idea. But we gotta be quick if we want to get out of this…..Dinosaur Island whatever it's called" Silver said.

"Agreed. And what dinosaur do you think is gonna jump out?" Shadow asked.

"Man, sometimes we don't know if we're right or wrong to what dinosaurs really eat when they went extinct" Amy sighs in annoyance.

"Well some theories is that herbivore dinosaurs gone extinct due to poisonous plants" Silver shrugs.

"Possibly" Amy said as she walked with the boys.

 **xxx**

Moments later, they arrived at the military vehicles that stood there.

"Yup, this is it" Amy said and is about to go to the side of an cliff when they heard raptors screeching.

"I got a bad feeling about this" Silver stood still. Then they saw the raptor pack run from the cliffs and from behind was a T-Rex.

"MUUUUUAAAAARGH!"

"RUN!" Amy screamed, she along with the boys ran along with the raptors. The T-Rex closed in to Amy and almost ate her when she jumped aside. A raptor ran towards her and leaps at her, but in the last second Amy shoots it. The raptor fell dead to the ground. Amy jumps over it and reloads her guns. The T-Rex glared at the group and growls at them.

Silver looked around to see many boulders, "Guys, we need to distract it! Trust me!"

"Okay. Hey big lizard! Over here! PHHHHFFFT!" Sonic taunted the T-rex blowing raspberries at it. It snarled in anger and ran at Sonic but he dodged and it crashes into the boulder.

"AAAAAAARRRAAAAAH!" the T-Rex groaned in pain Sonic starts to shoot it.

"Time for you to go extinct again!" Sonic smirked.

The bullets had little effect on the large dinosaur and it ran at Sonic again, but this time Silver jumps up on it using his whip.

"YEEEEHAAAAW!" Silver yelled like a cowboy and rides the T-Rex on its neck, forcing it to hit some trees, "Giddy up, big boy!"

The T-Rex roared in anger and wildly shakes his head to get Silver off.

"WHOA! WHOA!" Silver tried to keep his grip on the whip. Then the T-Rex ran into a mud hole and threw Silver off him, making the grey hedgehog land into the mud.

"SILVER!" Sonic screamed.

"Yuck!" Silver wipes the mud away from him. The T-Rex then goes to attack him again and opens his jaws to eat him.

"MRAAAAAGH!" The T-Rex roared.

"Don't blink" Silver taunts him and shoots the dinosaur's eye.

"RAAAAAAAAAGH!" the T-Rex roared in pain and Silver got out of the mud.

"YEAH! Can't see me on the left side, stupid!" Silver chuckled and goes to the left side since the dinosaur can't see from his left eye.

"RAAAAGH!" The T-Rex desperately tried to get Silver but missed. Silver then used his grapple hook rope and tied the snout, "Now let's put you back to sleep, King of the Dinosaurs!" he pulled the rope down for the T-Rex to fall. The T-Rex fell down on its side and tried to get up but it was no use.

"Never mess with us hedgehogs!" Silver smirked.

"Silver, let's spare him. We need a vehicle now to fuel and repair" Sonic said.

"You're right. Let's go" Silver said and the group leaves the T-Rex, it then got up and leaves them, not wanting to lose another eye.

 **xxx**

An hour later, the group was searching through the military plane to find food and supplies.

"Man, this sucks that we don't have our powers in the story world" Shadow said.

"Because my character doesn't have any powers. We have to use our strategies to use weapons or skills" Silver shrugs. Shadow groans in anger and crushes an empty soda can.

"Hmph! I hate being without powers" Shadow muttered.

Amy however was helping Sonic with finding tools to fix the plane's engine. They got inside the tank and searches there. As they checked, Amy glimpses at Sonic admiring his handsome look.

"What?" Sonic realized that she's staring at him.

"Nothing" Amy blushed and looked away pretending to search for fuel in the tank.

"Welcome to Jurassic Park" Shadow said in sarcasm, "It's just from the movie, Silver. It's impossible to clone an extinct dinosaur to life for real"

"If it's a movie anything's possible. But scientists will bring mammoths back" Shadow said.

"That's gonna be hard. Since they need preserved DNA from them. But who knows, maybe we'll see one in the zoo one day" Silver said. Shadow nodded a bit and sat on a crate, "Maybe. Say Silver, have you ever noticed that Amy is kinda attached to Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"Attached? Like brother and sister?" Silver guessed, but Shadow shook his head 'no'.

"No but close. She seems to love him" Shadow whispered.

"Well, let's not tell them because you know they'll feel embarrassed" Silver said.

"Agreed" Shadow said.

Amy and Sonic came out from the tank with some fuel and tools to get back to the ship.

"Why was Amy looking at me that way inside the tank? Is she...Nah maybe not" Sonic thought, but shrugs it off.

Amy was turning her head to have a view of the lake nearby, she never have seen anything more beautiful like that.

A while later after getting the military plane started, they all got in and Silver was the pilot to drive the plane.

"Fasten your seatbelts, guys" Silver said through a speaker. The group did as they were told to and fastens their seatbelts. The rotors on the plane started to spin and they flew forward.

"Are you sure you know how to fly this thing, Silver?" Sonic asked.

"Not quite. But I'm trying" Silver said.

"Indiana Jones is not quite good at it either" Sonic said.

"Oh do shut up" Silver rolled his eyes.

"Okay" Sonic keeps his mouth shut. The plane continued to fly in the air stabilized. As they were higher in the air, the group except Silver got out from their seats.

"Where are we heading?" Amy asked.

"No idea, but we are heading north east" Silver said.

"Okay then. I better get some sleep" Amy said and gets to her seat to wrap herself in a blanket. Sonic couldn't help but smile at her cute sleeping form. He decides to keep her some comfort and sat next to her petting her quills. Amy smiled in her sleep.


	6. Adventure World: London 1996

**03/21/16**

 **17 Reviews, 9 Favs, 13 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The hedgehog group arrived to London, England. The year looked like somewhere in 1996 when Tomb Raider game came out long ago. The same way where in the game it all began in 1996 of Lara's first archeologist adventure. They landed in the AirPort and down the ground some people arrived to see the plane that has gone missing return.

"Yup, just like from the Tomb Raider video game" Silver said.

"I've never seen it in video games. Only the movie that Angelina Jolie played as Lara Croft" Amy said.

"Let's just go and find a way to get to who knows what genre level thingy of the story world" Shadow said.

"We're in London, Shadow. What's the rush?" Silver said.

"Nothing, just want to get to the next world where we got powers" Shadow said.

"Enough Shadow, let's go and we'll find the right one to talk to" Silver said.

"Nuh uh. No way. We are not talking to any strangers in this story world" Shadow said.

"He has a point there. We stick together" Sonic said.

"Very well" Shadow muttered.

 **xxx**

Later the hedgehogs got a Taxi ride into London's main street and goes to the Café.

"Well, who is this guy or girl we are looking for?" Sonic asked.

"We're not looking for anyone, Sonic. All we have to do is find something to make my hero character more heroic. Same way we did with Shadow's" Silver said.

"Okay? Then let's go and discover something that seems amazing" Sonic said.

"Yes. We'll see" Silver said.

Later the hedgehogs walk through London and sees Big Ben.

They allowed a cameraman to take their picture at the Big Ben and all but Shadow smiles at the camera. The next thing they did was to see the inaccurate dinosaur models in crystal Palace Park, seeing how people first thought how they looked, like Iguanodon had a horn like a rhino. After that they go to Kensington Palace to have a look there.

"Wow, I've never been to London in 1996" Sonic said.

"Well that's interesting Sonic, I always wanted to live in London. But I am happy where I live. This place here is owned by the royal family" Silver said.

"I know. Also that this city is the home of Sherlock Holmes in the novels" Sonic said.

"Yep. Say is there a place here in London you wanna go to?" Silver asked.

"Nope" the three hedgehogs shook their heads.

"How about upgrading your hero character to something different?" Shadow said.

"Well I can be like Puss in Boots besides being like Indiana Jones" Silver said.

"Good idea, first we need new boots for you" Amy said.

"Yeah, but we male mobians hate wearing clothes" Silver crossed his arms.

"Not all, Charmy has a vest" Amy said.

"Fine, I'll get new boots and better clothing" Silver sighs in defeat.

 **xxx**

Later, Silver got out from a store in Central London and now has new type of clothing except the hat and pants, he had now a new leather jacket and boots.

"Well, how do I look?" Silver smirked.

"Looks good. You are totally more Francis Dode, by combining Indiana Jones and Puss in Boots" Sonic said.

"Yes I am, ready for duty!" Silver said.

"Now for new weapons" Shadow said.

"The whip stays with me. I need a gun that can shoot faster. Shotgun is strong but only has like….5 ammos" Silver said.

"Okay but where can we find a gun shop? I don't think they have a gun shop in London" Amy said.

Shadow grins and takes out a scatter gun from the backpack, "Here, I found it in the military plane"

"Thanks" Silver takes it. Then they saw a car being chased by police cars.

"Let's go help the police!" Silver takes out his whip and swings on the statues on some buildings. He lands on a police car that followed the bad guys' car. He takes out the scattergun and fires at the tire wheels.

The car then loses control and crashes into the lamppost. Silver jumps off the police car once it has stopped and the police man who got out was a red echidna.

"Thanks stranger" the officer said.

"No worries. And my name is Francis Dode" Silver said, using his whip to open the thugs' car. Shadow, Sonic, and Amy arrived to see what just happened.

"Holy shit, Silver! You did it!" Sonic smiled. The thugs got out and Silver ties them with his rope. From one of their sacks, some ancient artifacts fell out and Silver looked down at it.

"I'm guessing they stole these things from the British Museum" Silver said.

"Need a ride back there?" the officer asked.

"Yeah, sure and, uh, I got friends too" Silver said.

 **xxx**

Minutes later, the hedgehogs returned to the British Museum to leave the artifacts back to where they belonged, the Viking artifacts along with the Chinese ones were placed back to their exhibits.

"Thank you so much for helping us, Francis" the officer said.

"No worries. Now let's have a look around the museum" Silver said. The hedgehogs walked around the British museum and saw the dinosaur skeletons, ancient artifacts from different worlds like Egypt. Sonic then spotted one that looked like a dog. It had has an elongated dog-like head, except for his eyes, which are positioned over his nose at the end of his snout. It walks on all fours, with dog-like hind limbs and ape-like forelimbs, and a long monkey-like tail with a hand on its end.

"What's that?" Sonic wondered, taking a closer look at it.

"Is that thing look similar from My Little Pony?" Amy asked.

"Yes and it is an Ahuizotl. It's a legendary myth creature from the Aztec" Silver said.

"Uhh…..is it just me or it that….whatever thingy…..moving?" Shadow saw the Ahuizotl statue moving.

It began making dog-noises and glares at the hedgehogs, breaking out from its exhibit and gets on all fours. The Ahuizotl then got closer to the hedgehogs and terrifies the visitors around them. It then leaps at them and Silver landed near a mummy exhibit.

"Whoa! I'm not sleeping with you, corpse!" Silver shrieked and moves away from the mummy.

Near it, he saw a leathery fedora someone must have dropped during when the visitors ran away. He picked it up and bends three of his forelocks to place the hat on his head. He saw his reflection on the glass on one of the exhibits, now his Francis Dode outfit was complete.  
"Silver! This isn't the time for fashion!" Amy screamed.

"Oh but it is!" Silver grinned and takes his whip out, hitting the floor to get the Ahuizotl's attention.


	7. Adventure World: Ahuizotl

**03/22/16**

 **17 Reviews, 10 Favs, 14 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh, Ahuizotl! I'm right here! Is your eyes on the right spot of your face?!" Silver taunts the beast, "Let's dance, mi amigo!"

"RAAAAAGH!" Ahuizotl growled and runs at him but Silver hits it with his whip and threw it aside. Then the beast grabs Silver's whip by its tail and ran around the museum with him dragging.

"WHOA! SLOW DOWN! COME ON!" Silver screamed as he was dragged away while holding onto his whip. Sonic, Amy and Shadow ran after the two. The Ahuizotl ran like crazy around the museum knocking some artifacts and even ran to the skeletons of prehistoric animals.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR A CHEW TOY! WHOA!" Silver dodges the bones in a quick speed, "STOP RUNNING AROUND! HEEL! HEEL! COME ON YOU STUPID BEAST!" he grunts to pull his whip to make the Ahuizotl top stop. He finally manages to put a stop to it by doing a strong pull to it. The Ahuizotl fell on the side and glides down the floor.

It then hits a pillar very hard and it turned back into a sculpture. Silver goes up to it to see if it's really dead. As he was about to touch it, the Ahuizotl got up and ran out from the museum, Silver sighs in annoyance and ran after it at the streets. He saw the creature jump up on a two stories bus and used his grapple hook to swing up to it.

He jumps onto the roof of the bus and sees the Ahuizotl glaring and snarling at him, "Come and get me!" Silver taunts him. Ahuizotl then leaps at Silver but missed when it jumped off the bus.

"Oh crap" Silver rolled his eyes and jumps after it. He saw it running down the street scaring many people off in its way. They arrived at the park where the Ahuizotl stops, turning around to Silver to face him in combat. Silver hits the whip in the grass while his comrades arrived.

"Just you and me! Hedgehog against statue" Silver chuckled.

Ahuizotl roars and charges after him. Silver then pulled out his guns and fires at it. Ahuizotl dodges the bullets and knocks Silver with its front paws. Silver saw it trying to bite him but the hedgehog struggled by holding its jaws.

"Gross, when did you had your teeth brushed last time?" Silver grunts and kicks the beast off of him.

"We got to help him!" Amy said.

"No, this is Silver's fight!" Sonic pulled her back. Silver tried to think of a way to defeat Ahuizotl.

"Hey Ahuizotl! Come here!" Silver whistled and Ahuizotl ran at Silver when the hedgehog ran away from him, he really was up to something. He jumps up on a car and Ahuizotl followed him, "Now I have to do is get to the tower bridge where I can get it there" Silver said.

"What is he doing?" Amy said.

"Let's find out, we need to get a car" Shadow said.

 **xxx**

The chase between Silver and Ahuizotl continued when Silver switches car to a car that headed to the tower bridge. He turned to see the living statue still chasing him. He then sees Tower Bridge and jumps up on the components on the bridge, running up to one of the towers.

"Still can't get me, beastie! Talk to the tail!" Silver taunts by wigging his tail to tease the beast.

Then Ahuizotl launches itself at Silver and they both struggled at the edge of the tower. Silver looked down and saw that they were very high up.

"Oh, shit" Silver mutters and stays fearless. Ahuizotl tried to bite Silver but he was dodging each time, he then kicked him off and takes out his guns again.

"RAAARRRGGHHH!" Ahuizotl knows what that hedgehog is gonna do.

Silver fires at Ahuizotl but the creature dodges the bullets once again and then tries to grab Silver using its hand tail. But Silver shoots off the hand of the tail and the creature screams in pain. Now it was really angry and tried to attack Silver again, only for the hedgehog to use his whip and swings it around and threw it.

"What's wrong? I shot your hand out of the sky?" Silver chuckled.

Ahuizotl snarls and prepared to kill Silver, not knowing Silver pulled out his gun again, he shot it at the heart and the bullet penetrated it. Ahuizotl fell on the side dead, slowly morphing into a sculpture again.

"Oh, yeah! Uh huh! Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah!" Silver cheered to himself.

Then he realized how he was going to get down, "Hmmm, I might have to climb down and get to the windows to get in" Silver thinks. He walks to one of the towers and climbs down to one of the windows, knocking it to see if it can be opened. It did and he climbs in, seeing the mechanism that opens the bridge, he heads downstairs to get to the door down the tower on the side. When he came out, he saw his friends standing there.

"Silver! That was scary! But you did it!" Amy hugged him.

"Thanks….Amy…." Silver trying to breathe from the tight hug that Amy is giving him. Amy then lets go of Silver to let him breathe.

"Well, what happens now?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I guess its next world now, I see the book coming to us" Silver said and saw the shining star coming down.

Just like last time and does the exact same thing for the Adventure story; it magically puts the story words on the 2/4 of the pages of the adventure story that they all just did the entire time. The book closed and on the front cover, 3 silhouette figures and Shadow's hero character appeared on the front cover. Silver's silhouette glimmered brightly and creates Silver himself as Francis Dode.

Then they got sucked into the book in a sword and they came into next world where they land into the sea.

 ***SPLASH!***

Under the water, the hedgehogs suddenly felt that they can breathe underwater, but something was not right. Shadow's lower body was now tentacles with red streaks, Silver had a shark tail, Sonic had a dolphin tail and Amy had a regular mermaid tail.

"What happened to us?! I look like a male Ursula!" Shadow looks at himself.

Unfortunately for Sonic, his left eye was twitching lightly like he's about to freak out any minute that he's seeing everything all watery.


	8. Fantasy World: Under The Sea

**03/23/16**

 **22 Reviews, 11 Favs, 14 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sonic screamed out loud, "TOO MUCH WATER! GET ME OUT OF HERE! WHERE ARE MY LEGS?! HEEEEELP! I'M DROWNING!" he clings onto Silver tightly, wrapping his arms around Silver's torso in fear, "THIS IS MY WORST NIGHTMARE!"

"Calm down, Sonic! Get off of me!" Silver shoves Sonic off him.

"NEVER! I HATE THE WATER!" Sonic refused and clings onto Silver again, refusing to let go.

Shadow used his tentacles and grabs Sonic pulling him off of Silver, "Easy man! Look at us!" Shadow glared.

"Guys, we are in Fantasy world now, right now we are mer-people. I am a mermaid, but that's not how my character looks like" Amy said. Sonic turned around to see Amy, she looked pretty attractive without her headband and her quills being longer.

"Maybe we took a wrong turn. But this is the Fantasy world" Silver said.

"BUT I HATE THE WATER! I'M GETTING….HYDROPHOBIC! EVERYTHING IS ALL…..FISHY!" Sonic clung onto Amy for dear life, "AMY DO SOMETHING!"

"Sonic, simmer down! You're still breathing! You're not drowning! There's no reason to panic!" Amy rolled her eyes and tries to get him off but he didn't let go.

"This is not good. He's too scared of the water. He has to overcome his fear" Shadow said.

"But he doesn't know how to swim" Silver said.

"Shhh….shhh…..hush my little hedgehog. Mommy is gonna protect you no matter what" Amy sang a lullaby to calm Sonic down.

Sonic's loosens his grip on Amy since she used almost the same voice as his mother did when he was a kid. She then held him and kissed him on the lips to give him courage. Shadow and Silver's eyes widen a bit when they witnesses Amy giving Sonic the kiss of courage.

"Oh my, it's about time" Silver said. Amy heard him and stops kissing Sonic as they both blushed.

"It was the only way to calm me down, not for love!" Sonic said as his muzzle turned red.

"Whatever you say, lover-boy. Right now, we need to learn how to swim with our….fishy tails" Shadow said.

"Alright I'll start trying" Amy said and swam forward, having a bit trouble first by spinning her arms but then managed to control her tail. Sonic followed and he lifts his dolphin tail up and down while swimming, "Wow, I am a lot faster right now" Sonic smiled.

But Silver had trouble using his shark fin tail and spins around, "Wh-Whoa! How do sharks swim like this?!"

"Swipe it side to side" Sonic said. Silver nodded and did as he was told to. He swings his tail fin side to side and swims forward.

Shadow was trying to get his tentacles un-wrapped from the rock-pole thingy that's on the ground, "No, no, no!" he struggles to get them off. Finally, he managed to un-wrap them off and tries to figure out how to swim.

Silver got the hang of this but when he sees a pufferfish puffing up to a ball, he scared it off unexpectedly when his normal teeth turns into shark's teeth, "Wow, I am not just having a shark's lower body, but also teeth" Silver said, touching his teeth.

"Yeah, I bet I can make dolphin noises" Sonic said, he then clears his throat and then made clicking noises, "Yup, guess I did" he chuckled. Shadow now swam uncontrollably through the sea grass and corals.

"WHOOOOOAAAA!" he collides into a small hole in a reef and he surprisingly squeezes through it, as if he had no bones like an octopus, "Whoa, damn! Did you guys see that?"

"Yeah, you can slip through that hole like nothing" Amy said.

"It's awesome. But Amy, was your character a knight?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, but maybe I can do an upgrade until we find a way to get our legs back" Amy said.

"What if we swim to the shore? Because I want to get out of here" Sonic said.

"Yeah that could work, but you are being very un-Sonikku. Let's try" Amy said.

"But there's so much open water" Silver said, "Wait, sharks have 8 senses"

"And dolphins can detect sounds from their sonar sense….thingy. But I'm still a hedgehog with a dolphin mermaid tail" Sonic said.

"Okay, and what about octopuses Shadow since you got tentacles and no bones" Amy said.

"Maybe camouflage" Shadow guessed. He then swims to a coral and his skin along with his shape matches the corals. He gets off it and goes back to normal color, "Wow. That was cool" Shadow said.

"Anyways, let's swim into the open water" Amy said.

The mer-hedgehogs swam after each other in the sea to the direction land is. During their time swimming, they saw a manta ray swimming underneath them. They also saw some colorful fishes swimming among the coral reef and seaweed.

"Now this is cool" Shadow said but bumped into a swarm of Palette surgeonfish, "Argh! Watch it!" he scared them off, "I'm swimming here!"

The palette surgeon fishes swam away and the hedgehogs continued to swim. Sonic used his dolphin senses and felt that they are closing in to land.

"Silver, please don't do that. You'll ruin your…..shark teeth" Amy said.

"Sorry" Silver said and closed his mouth. Amy still thought of when she kissed Sonic.

"It's not funny, Sonic. If you laugh at my tentacles one more time I'll put a sucker in your face like a kraken" Shadow growled at Sonic.

"Okay okay! It's just you look funny like that" Sonic tried to hold his laughter.

Shadow rolled his eyes and swims away, "And you should know that dolphins are mammals, not fishes"

"I know, they don't have gills. They come up to the surface for air. I know hippos are distant relatives of whales and dolphins" Sonic said.

"Yes. But whales evolved from a species resembling a dog or a large otter with hooves" Shadow said.

"I'll never understand their evolution" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"You will one day" Shadow said.

"Guys, we are closing in to land soon" Amy said.

"Finally. How long?" Sonic asked, "I wanna get to dry land!"

"Relax Sonic" Amy shook her head in annoyance.

"I'm always a scaredy-hedgehog for fear of water" Sonic sighs.

"Sonic, you will overcome your fear one day. I assure you will" Amy said. Sonic smiled at those words, yet still feeling like a coward in front of his friends for being in the water. Then they arrived at the shore and crawled up on the sand.

When they were up, their fins and tentacles changed back to legs, at the same time, their outfits changed to armors like from The Black Knight game, except for Amy who got a princess dress. They got up and they checked themselves.

"Wow, we are knights" Sonic said.

"Not me, why do main female characters always get to be princesses? This is so wrong!" Amy said in anger.


	9. Fantasy World: Unicorns and Pegasi

**03/25/16**

 **29 Reviews, 11 Favs, 14 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Calm down, Ames. Maybe this will be the first time for you to be a female knight. We just gotta walk around in the Fantasy world" Sonic said.

"Dude, she's already pissed off" Shadow said.

"I was not designing my character to be a princess and she never was! This crown here is useless!" Amy said and takes her crown off, bending it with her bare hands.

"Let's just go!" Amy said and goes before them.

"Sheesh, I've never seen her this pissed off" Silver said.

"We'll find an armor for her" Sonic said.

"It seems you care for her a lot. But good idea, let's find a armor for her" Silver said, picking up the bent crown, unbending it, "This should be part of her armor"

"You're blushing, Sonikku" Shadow chuckled at the blue hedgehog's reaction.

"Stop calling me that! I just care for her as a friend man! She's not my girlfriend" Sonic lowered the helmet's mask to his face.

"Guys! Are you coming or what?" Amy asked from a distance.

"Uh, yeah sure" Sonic said as he, Shadow and Silver followed. They walked down a road where many fields were.

That is until they saw Unicorns and Pegasi in the flowery forest field. They were such beautiful creatures that they have ever seen.

"Oh my goodness. They….are….so…..beautiful" Amy smiled in excitement.

"Let's have a closer look" Sonic said. The four walks up to the unicorns and pegasi to see if they are friendly.

Amy pets a pink pegasi, "Aww….you're so pretty. Your fur matches mine" she giggled.

"Neeeeigh" the Pegasi neighed happily at Amy and let her pet its neck.

"Sheesh, too girly around here" Shadow grimaced, not really interested into girly things like this.

"Shadow, it is not girly. Boys like unicorns and pegasi too, especially in Greek myths or tales" Amy said to him.

"Fine. Unicorns are magical beings and some used narwhal tusks as fake evidences" Shadow said.

"Whatever you say, but that dark unicorn with red mane looks a bit like you" Amy giggled while pointing at the ebony unicorn.

"Does he?" Shadow saw it and Amy was right, it was black colored with crimson red mane, "Heh wow a unicorn me" he said.

"Hey, that gives me an idea, Ames. If your hero character is a knight, maybe she'll need a horse to ride on. So instead of an earth Horse, like in our real world. What if you had a Pegasus as your rider?" Sonic said.

"Good idea Sonic. That will do" Amy said, jumping on to her Pegasus back near the wings, "Get your unicorn or pegasi" she said.

Shadow chose the unicorn that looks like him; Silver chose a white unicorn with teal green-blue mane, and Sonic chose a blue Pegasus.

"So unicorns have magic from their horns and pegasi just flies with their wings" Silver said.

"That's right, but now let's go" Amy said, "To the forest" Amy ordered her Pegasus to fly there; the Pegasus neighed while nodding and flew to the forest with the other unicorns, pegasi and the male hedgehogs.

"YAAAAAHHOOOOO! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!" Sonic said.

"I knew you'll like it, Sonikku!" Amy cheered.

"Thanks! You choose the right horse for your story right now" Sonic said.

"Thank you Prince Blue" Amy joked.

Silver's unicorn's horn began glowing and it levitates off the ground like he does. He gasped briefly but soon smiled. Shadow's unicorn began glowing red and ran at full speed. Sonic and Amy's pegasi flies around in the air with their wings making sparkling magical trails.

"Wow, this is so awesome!" Amy giggles.

"This is the best ride ever!" Sonic cheered. His pegasus snorts and then flies straight up making a light-blue swirl in the air.

Amy laughed cutely and her pegasus flies up and made a pink and red swirl with shiny stars, "WHHHHHOOOOOHOOOOOO!" Amy cheered and held onto her pegasi's neck. They both dive down alongside Sonic.

"Wow, you're a lot faster than me!" Shadow said to his unicorn.

"NEEEEIGHH!" the unicorn neighed and ran faster.

Silver's unicorn was making high leaps in the air thanks to its levitation, "YEEEHAWWWW!" he screamed in joy.

"Oh, yeah! This is what I'm talking about!" Amy cheered.

"Me too! WHOOOOOOOOOHAHAHAHA!" Sonic laughed out hard. Then their pegasi landed on the ground to let the two hedgehogs catch their breaths along with Shadow and Silver with their unicorns.

"What a ride" Silver said.

Amy saw Silver holding her crown, "Is that my crown?" she asked.

"Yes. I've wondered if this could be part of your armor if you get one" Silver gives it to her.

"Thanks. According to my drawing, Diamond Knight's armor is magical and her sword hard as diamond. We'll need to get to a town now" Amy said.

"Okay then. Let's go" Sonic said.

 **xxx**

An hour later, the hedgehogs on their unicorns and pegasi arrived at a small town. When they came closer, they saw many types of fantasy characters like ogres, dwarfs, fairies and more.

"Whoa, this is new" Shadow said.

"Whoa, and the human knights are like patrol officers, the fairies are the traffic light zones, and the horse chariot are like the cars. Wow, this is something" Amy said.

"Yep. I hope we find a magician who can summon your armor" Sonic said.

"Okay. A wise one" Amy said.  
"Like Merlin from the King Arthur legends?" Silver asked.

"Sort of" Amy shrugs, they walked across the street after the fairy turned green. They passed by an restaurant called Kentucky Fried Frogs, selling fried frogs instead of chicken, they decided not to eat there and simply goes to next place, seeing a store selling magic potions.

"We got to have a look inside the Fairy Godmother's store. She might have something" Amy said, pointing at the sign of the store. The hedgehogs parked their magical horses outside and walk into the store and they see a fairy flying at some shelves. Amy dings the desk-bell to get her attention. The fairy turned and saw them.

"Oh welcome dear costumers, I, the Fairy Godmother can help you with anything" the Fairy Godmother flew to them.


	10. Fantasy World: Wyvern

**03/29/16**

 **38 Reviews, 13 Favs, 16 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The male knight hedgehogs removed their helmets to see the Fairy Godmother for the first time. Amy on the other hand was a little shy to talk to her.

"Don't be shy little girl. I can help you. What can I do for you?" The Fairy Godmother asked Amy.

"I would like an armor decorated with diamonds and the crown merged with the helmet" Amy said.

"I can help you with that, with the armor you get the sword of justice and courage, you can summon the last animal you rode on" the Fairy Godmother said.

"Like my sword is like my magical wand or something?" Amy asked.

"Yes, and I can tell you have the potential in your heart to defeat the wyvern at the demon volcano. She has been threatening to burn the town if we don't give her our gold. Many have tried but failed" the Fairy Godmother said.

"What's a wyvern?" Shadow asked.

"A type of dragon with two legs and the forelimbs doubles as wings. They are bigger than any other dragon. This wyvern is called Viverna" she said.

"Whoa, sounds a bit like Italian" Silver said.

"Yes. Also be careful if you face her. Her fire breath is very dangerous, up to 1200 degrees" The Fairy Godmother said.

"I am not afraid of challenging her. I will defeat her with the blade of this sword" Amy said.

"It's way too dangerous, Amy. That dragon is like bigger than a dinosaur" Sonic said.

"Sonikku, you are coming with me and the other guys" Amy said.

"Okay then. As a thanks for making my fear of water go away I'll help you" Sonic said.

"No problem" Amy said, "I'm ready to be a female knight" she said to the fairy godmother.

"Alright, by the will of your brave heart I knight you The Diamond knight!" the Fairy Godmother used her magic to create an armor for Amy, parts of it gets onto Amy and even making a cape. The crown merged with the helmet and she gets her sword with diamonds on the golden handle.

"There, what do you think Amy?" The Fairy Godmother said with a pleased smile.

"I look great. Thank you so much Fairy Godmother, I owe you one" Amy said.

"No problem. And one more thing, don't fall like the rest of those who tried to kill Viverna. Don't fail the town or your friends" she said.

"You can count on me!" Amy salutes like a soldier.

The Fairy Godmother smiled at her before they leave, "Protect the town"

 **xxx**

Later, the hedgehog rode their way to the demon volcano, red smoke was emerging from the crater but shows no sign of eruption. Also, Amy's sword was like a wand but just a regular knight sword. It can do magic stuff by simply waving her sword. She even upgraded her Pegasus to an Alicorn just like from My Little Pony; half unicorn and half Pegasus. Same for the boys' horses too. Now these magical horses can both fly and make magic from their horns.

"Alright guys, here's the plan, I'll go in and see if Viverna is asleep. You'll distract her and I'll attack with you guys together" Amy said.

"I'm ready to fight a dragon the size of two airplanes Ames" Sonic said.

"But be careful, her fire is just as hot like lava, just to remind you guys" Amy said. They all got in to a cave in the volcano. They could hear the dragon growl in her sleep.

"She sounds quite big" Silver said while walking.

"Define 'big' in a meaning of the dragon" Shadow said.

"Yeah. I've seen Smaug in Hobbit" Silver said. Then they came to the crater's bottom where the lava has hardened with only smoke emerging at some places. Mountains of gold were near the large wyvern, sleeping on it.

"Wow, she's big one" Amy said, walking close to Viverna. The large two legged dragon moved her head on the other side and Amy tilts her head twice as a signal for 'cover me'.

"What are you doing, Ames?" Sonic whispered.

"I'm gonna wake her up. Attack when I lift my hand up" Amy whispered, getting closer to Viverna. She walks carefully on the golden coins, jewelry and treasures. Amy accidently slipped on the coins and landed next to the wyvern, bumping into her neck.

"Shit!" the boys gasped.

Amy ran away from Viverna and hides behind the pillar when the large wyvern woke up. The hedgehog boys hide as well. Viverna sniffs the air and closes in to the pillar Amy was hiding behind. Amy could feel her heart beat faster, but she has to stay strong.

"Rrrrrrrrrrgh" Viverna growled while getting closer. Amy knew she cannot hide from her and she ran away from the pillar. Viverna saw her and inhales deeply, her stomach and throat began glowing orange and then she breathes out fire at Amy. Amy saw the fire coming and she jumps aside to dodge it.

"MRRRAAAAAAAAAAW!" Viverna crawls forward to Amy with rumbling steps and showed her razor sharp teeth. Amy then takes out her sword and stands in a battle pose.

"Come and get me you grumpy-ass dragon!" Amy glared, "Let's see if you keep up with that big attitude!"

Viverna snarls at Amy's insult and slams her tail at the harden lava floor making minor cracks. She then lunges at Amy and inhales again to breathe fire.

Amy jumped aside and gave the signal to the boys, "NOW!" she shouted.

"INCOMING!" Sonic shouted and takes out his sword and attacked Viverna on her back near the wings.

"AAARRRRRRRRRRRR!" the beast roars in pain but managed to shake the blue knight hedgehog off her wings.

"WHOA! INCOMING!" Sonic was thrown towards Shadow in a good slam against the wall, "UGH!"

Silver then ran under Viverna and stabs her belly six times, making the large wyvern roar in pain but made it angrier. Viverna sees Silver and slams her tail into the ground again to make a shockwave. Amy draws her sword again and avoided the shockwave to land on the beast.

"Amy, use your magical sword!" Sonic shouted.

"Get off me, Sonic!" Shadow was underneath the blue hedgehog.

Amy glares at the large wyvern who then steps forward her.

"Come and get me two legged dragon!" Amy lifts her sword up and summoned her Alicorn. It appeared in a pink flash of light and Amy jumps on it. Viverna saw the two fly up to the crater and began flying after them.

"Get your heavy blue ass off my back, Sonic!" Shadow struggles to get him off but the blue hedgehog's knight armor was too heavy.

"Okay then! Man this armor sure is heavy" Sonic got off Shadow.

"Guys we need to help Amy before that dragon escapes the volcano!" Silver points at Amy on her Alicorn.

"Damn! Let's get on our Alicorns!" Sonic said.

"Got that!" Silver said as he ran with him and Shadow.

Amy was dodging every beam of fire from Viverna who was at the crater, trying to burn both her and her alicorn horse.

"Come on! I can do this all day! My turn now!" Amy casts water from her sword like a wand at the dragon.

The water came into contact at the wyvern and it steamed when she was about to fire, creating a large steam smoke around her. Now all Amy had to do is to stab Viverna by using the magic in the sword.

"The weakness got to be in the mouth. So I must try using a spell to make the fire backfire" Amy thought. Her sword glowed pink and Amy raised her sword to do the killing strike into the wyvern's mouth, "HUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGH!" Amy screamed as she and her alicorn flies right toward Viverna's mouth.

"What the hell is she doing?!" Sonic gasped while riding his alicorn.

"She's trying to weaken the dragon or kill it by using the magic sword into Viverna's mouth" Silver said.

"But right into that big mouth?! That's insane!" Sonic said.

"I know, but that's our Rose! She's gonna prevent the fire emerging from the throat" Silver said.

"If she ever makes it" Sonic said, worried.

Amy jumps into Vivernia's jaws and as the wyvern closes it, a strong glow emerges through the teeth and through the skin on the neck. Vivernia roars in pain and flies around out of control, then lands onto the ground with a loud crash. The wyvern closes her eyes and did not move again, her jaws were also closed, seemingly no way out for Amy. But not until a blade came out through the back head and out came Amy, alive but covered in blood.

"Eww….." Amy said and her alicorn shook the blood off its fur.

"Amy! You made it!" Sonic ran up to Amy and hugged her. Amy laughed a bit and hugged back.

"Yeah guess I did. Thanks by you guys helping me to distract that dragon, you told me to use the sword in time, Sonikku" Amy said.

"Here comes your hero character, Rose" Shadow points at the bright star coming towards them.

The book magically puts the story words on the 3/4 of the pages of the Fantasy story that they all just did the entire time. The book closed and on the front cover, 2 silhouette figures along with Silver and Shadow's hero characters appeared on the front cover. Amy's silhouette glimmered brightly and creates Amy herself as Diamond Knight. Now all that's left is Sonic's silhouette.

"Yep here we go again guys. To the Action world!" Sonic said. The hedgehogs got sucked into the book again and they got into a swirl once again.


	11. Action World: Hero Time

**04/02/16**

 **42 Reviews, 15 Favs, 19 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The hedgehogs landed onto the rooftop building in Manhattan, New York. They got up from the floor of the building and looks at themselves; they wore Power Ranger-like uniforms with masks that cover their heads except for their mouths and noses.

"Dude! We are like Power Rangers. I kind a like this, better than the superman type I did" Sonic said, examining his improved Blue Blur man costume, the only thing that was from his original design was the light blue 'B' and the colors. His Blue Blur man suit was black with light-blue streaks and darker blue parts on shoulders, mask, chest, knees and feet. Amy's was pink with purple parts, Shadow's suit was black with bright red streaks and crimson parts, Silver's suit was black with white and neon blue parts on the body.

"Wow, I never expect to have a mask on. I guess it's because super heroes always hide their secret identity" Silver said.

"Yep. And I guess now we need to fight Blue Blur Man's archenemy. What was his name again? Oh yes its Mr. Machine" Sonic said.

"Mr. What? What's special about him Sonikku?" Amy asked.

"His plan is to turn everyone into robotic slaves. We got to stop him if we see him" Sonic said, standing heroically.

"Wait a second. We should test out what powers we got. I'm gonna guess you have super speed, Sonic" Shadow said.

"That's right. That's why I'm called Blue Blur man" Sonic smirked, he ran at super speed around his comrades and then stops, "Well, told ya" he grinned.

"Whoa, that was like mega super speed. Maybe our real powers in our home world have gotten super mega" Amy said.

She held out her hand and summoned a pink hammer similar to the lion hammer from Power Rangers, she swings it around in a pink glowing circle, "Wow, this is so awesome" she said. She then threw it away in the air and it came back like how mjölnir comes back to Thor by command.

"Wow. Let's see if I can use it for flight" Amy said, swinging it above her head and she lifts off the ground. She then held it in front of her to fly like Thor in Marvel comics. She landed on the rooftop again.

"Wow, I got flight!" Amy gasped.

"Awesome. Your turn, Shadow. Let's see if your chaos spears are super mega" Sonic said.

"Okay then. Stand aside" Shadow said, he held out his hand and then shouts, "CHAOS SPEAR!" The yellow chaos spear penetrated through many walls on another building but unfortunately it made some who lived there angry.

"Whoops" Shadow gasped, "But never mind, I don't care" he scoffs it off turning to Silver, "Your turn"

"Alright, let's see if I can use psychic blasts" Silver said. He then lifts his hands and fires a big psychic blast. It blasted a commercial sign and it blew up, "Woooohoo! And I can still fly too!" Silver saw himself float from the ground.

"I assume you got telekinesis too. Alright. HEDGEHOGS GO!" Sonic/Blue Blur man said and runs in a TRON-like trail with his comrades following.

 **x**

In central park, a thief steals a briefcase from a man but Shadow comes in front of him and grins.

"Business affairs? I think not!" he punched the thief so hard he fell into the lake, thus grabbing the briefcase and gave it back to the man.

"Thanks" the man said.

"No problem" Shadow said.

 **x**

Sonic and Amy were chasing a truck which a few robbers have stolen gold.

"Nobody can escape Blue Blur man and Rose woman" Sonic shouted.

"Just call me Awesome Rose!" Amy smirked and threw her hammer at the tires of the truck.

The truck loses control and crashes into the lamppost. The robbers were getting out of the truck but Sonic used his dashing to knock them out in just a few seconds. He then grabs a rope and tied them.

"Now that's what I'm talking about" Amy grinned at this.

"Yup. Thanks to you, Awesome Rose" Sonic grinned, bro-fisting with her.

 **x**

With Silver, he spotted a house on fire. The fire department had difficulties with saving the people inside the building.

"Oh no! There are people in there!" Silver flew to the burning building to save the people who live there from the fire. He broke down the wall using his psychic blast and saw a girl and her brother in the corner.

"Hang in there, I'll save you both!" Silver said and used his telekinesis to lift the two children out from the building. He flies out and puts them on the street where they were taken care by the medics. Silver flew back in to save more people.

After saving all the people in the building, many firemen thanked Silver for helping them.

"No worries men and women. It's my team and I who are saving the city" Silver said and departs by flying in the air.

 **x**

Sonic was now with Amy at the rooftop spying on some bad guys carrying illegal drugs from a car.

"Ames, are you ready for this?" he asked.

"Hell yes. This is gonna be fun to kick their asses" Amy said.

"Okay then. COWABUNGA!" Sonic shouted as he jumped down the building with Amy. They landed on the dumpster lid giving the smugglers attention.

"It's the Blue Blur Man!" one of the smugglers screamed.

"And his girlfriend Awesome Rose!" Amy smirked through the mask.

Sonic was about to say something to her but decided not to, "Prepare to be taken in!" Sonic said and spin-dashes at the smugglers.

"Shoot him you idiots!" one of the smugglers said.

They took out their machine guns and fires at the hedgehogs. Sonic dodged all the bullets while Amy deflected some of the bullets with a staff she summoned and then jumps up into the air and makes a hard sweep kick at them.

"Got your ass kicked, boys!" she grinned in victory.

"Hey lady! Heads up!" One smuggler shouted from behind, he was wielding a crowbar and hits Amy hard in the back-head, knocking her out.

"Awesome Rose!" Sonic gasped and then dashes hard at the one who hit Amy in the head. The bad guy hits the dumpster and Sonic goes up to Amy removing her mask to see if she got any damage. She didn't have any.

"Uhhhhh…. owww. What a hit" Amy groaned.

"Amy, are you okay?" Sonic asked.

"Just fine. But we did beat them good" Amy said, putting her mask back on.

"Yup. We did. And I'm glad that we two can kick any bad guy's ass! Let's go find Silver and Shadow to rejoin, if we are going to find this Mr. Machine" Sonic said.

"Gladly" Amy smiled, she then gave Sonic an small kiss on his cheek.

Sonic stood completely still and he twitches a bit drooling from his mouth, "Eh he he he, Awesome Rose. Let's…just...just...go" Sonic stuttered shyly as he walked to the street with Amy.

 **xxx**

On the rooftop of the skyscraper building, Silver was meditating while hovering in the air at the same time.

"Do you ever give up on meditating at our home world?" Shadow crossed his arms.

"Nope, I never give up on it. Meditation is good for you" Silver said.

"Fine, I'll try it as well" Shadow crouches down and sits in a mediation pose.

Silver continued to meditate and Shadow tried his best to meditate, but he had to focus to stay calm. Silver inhales deeply while meditating and exhales out.

"You gotta stay calm, Shads. I've seen you getting grumpy at everything most of the time" Silver said.

"Whatever" Shadow said quietly, closing his eyes and putting his hands on his knees.

"Hey guys!" Sonic yelled out of nowhere.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Shadow and Silver screamed like girls, awaken from their meditation trance.

"Hahahahaha! You scream like girls!" Sonic laughed.

"It's not funny, Sonic!" Shadow yelled.

"I got to say it is! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sonic kept laughing.

"Urgh, Sonic I was meditating!" Silver shouted.

"My bad. Anyway guys, have you seen Mr. Machine yet?" he asked.

"No we haven't" Silver said.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Amy came out.

"Hi Amy, Sonic sure scared the hell out of us" Silver said.

"Did he? Wow" Amy said, containing her laughter. Then an explosion is coming from Time Square.

"What the hell was that?" Shadow said.

"I think it's him! Let's go!" Sonic said and ran down the building like the Flash. Amy summoned her hammer and held it forward to fly while Silver flew alongside, Shadow simply teleported building to building.


	12. Action World: Mr Machine

**04/03/16**

 **44 Reviews, 15 Favs, 19 Followers.**

 **You can check out the drawing of them on deviantart. My account is GothNebula.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Four teenage hedgehogs heading to Time Square to see what's going on. All they heard was people screaming and small explosions.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" an overweight man sitting on a giant robot. He had a large brown mustache and a metal helmet over his head, a yellow cape as well a metallic suit, "FEEL THE TERROR OF MR. MACHINE!"

"Dude, he looks like Eggman in our home world" Shadow said.

"Yup. More crazy! Hedgehogs GO!" Sonic shouted, jumping off the building with his team, landing in front of Mr. Machine.

"Who are you rats?!" Mr. Machine asked the hedgehogs.

"I am Blue Blur Man!" Sonic said and poses heroically.

"Awesome Rose!" Amy held out her hammer.

"Dark-hog!" Shadow said.

"And not last but least, Gravity-hog! And we are here to fight you fat man!" Silver taunted Mr. Machine.

"You! Shut up! I will destroy you all fur hogs!" Mr. Machine said and makes his robots charge at the hedgehogs.

"We'll see about that!" Sonic grinned and used his super speed to then use his blue tornado attack. Mr. Machine himself flew up in a hover-chair and watches the hedgehogs fight his robots.

Shadow sees two robots coming towards him from other directions; he waits for them to get a little closer. As they did he teleports out of there for the robots to clash into each other.

"Hey?! Where did he go?!" One of the robots asked.

"Right behind you!" Shadow said and fires four chaos spears at each of them, blowing them up in the progress.

Silver was attacked by a large robot with chainsaw blades on the arms. He quickly flew in a quick speed to avoid the chainsaws, "Yikes!" he dodged them and almost had his head chopped off.

"Alright that's it!" Silver grabs a bus and lifts it up using his telekinesis to throw it at the robot, but the robot jumped aside and shot its saw blades like ninja stars. Silver jumped up in the air and used his psychic blasts to throw them back at the robot, cutting the arms off. He then flies at it and used his ESP powers to destroy it.

"Kabooyah!" Silver grinned.

Amy was re-summoning her hammer to a katana against a four armed robot who tried to punch her with brass knuckles.

"You have no chance against my Super-Piko weapon!" Amy shouted, "This is gonna be fun!" she grinned.

She slices off an arm of the robot and then morphs the katana back to a hammer, she swung it around creating glimmering magical hearts from it, then bashes the robot at the middle, chest and finally she crushed the head with four final bashes. A robot spider came out of nowhere and she swung her hammer at it makes magical hearts again.

"This is the power of love!" Amy yelled.

"Over here! Nope, over here! Come on, slowpokes! Or am I too fast for you?!" Sonic running around everywhere like Kid Flash. The robots came closer but missed Sonic. Not knowing where he was going, Sonic then saw that he's heading to the water, his greatest fear. He closed his eyes and when he thought he was going down, he opens his eyes again to see he is running on water. He giggles a bit and ran faster with the robots chasing or flying after him. The robots fired at Sonic using machine guns but Sonic dodged the bullets.

"Wow, running on water?! This is cool!" Sonic smirked.

He runs side to side on the water and runs underneath the Brooklyn Bridge to which one of the robots collides with the supports. Sonic then ran into a sewer pipe where cleaned water was running out from. One of the robots went to the other side of the pipe and Sonic saw one of them coming after him and he runs up the corner and runs to the entrance, but it got blocked by the robot and he tries to run back to be blocked again. He then dives down to make the robots run into each other exploding.

 **xxx**

"AR! Batter me up!" Shadow curls up into a ball and Amy swings her hammer to hit the curled up Shadow ball toward the robots. He dashed many of them and the robots explode at each impact he did, Shadow then flips in the air and lands on his feet.

"STRIKE ONE!" Amy shouted.

"Yeah! Now let's just hope that our blue leader is doing well" Shadow said, looking up to see Mr. Machine glaring at them.

"How can you hedgehogs beat my robots so easily?! I guess I need to call backup!" Mr. Machine pressed a button on his panel.

"Hey guys! You should've seen me running on-….what the? What's going on?" Sonic dashed in.

"Something bad is going on. Also what did you say?" Amy asked.

"I'll explain later. Uh oh! What the hell?!" Sonic gasps at something.

"BEHOLD YOUR WORST NIGHTMARES HEDGEHOGS!" Mr. Machine shouted and showed his much stronger robots, they wore a striking resembling to the ones they fought in horror world, adventure world and fantasy world.

"You have got to be kidding me" Shadow growled under his breath.

"These are copies of our enemies in the previous stories and we need to use new strategies!" Silver said.

"You know what that means? Better action!" Sonic smirked. All of a sudden, a bright light shined on the hedgehogs.

"Whoa! What's happening?!" they screamed and was floated up in the air.

Silver's outfit changed to his Francis Dode outfit and the hat shines brightly into a neon blue color, "Francis Dode!" he smirked and lashes his whip.

Shadow changed to his Bloody Sam outfit and his gargoyle shade shines along with his wrist-blade when he clashes them, "Bloody Sam!" he clashes them again and gets in a battle pose.

Amy was surrounded by magic and her Diamond Knight armor appeared piece to piece starting at her feet up to her body, her cape appeared and her helmet closes its mask when she held out her sword, "Diamond Knight!" Amy held her sword up, summoning her alicorn.

"And I...AM...BLU-BLUR MAN!" Sonic shouted and he jumps up in the air glowing and lands on the ground in a heroic pose. The glow even made a cape for him.


	13. Action World: Robots

**04/05/16**

 **48 Reviews, 15 Favs, 19 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Robots, kill them!" Mr. Machine shouted to the Boss monsters.

"Here Sonic ! You'll need it!" Amy summons a magic carpet rides from her magic sword.

"Alright, let's go kick their butts again! You take them and I'll take care of Mr. Machine!" Sonic said, jumping on his magic carpet.

Mr. Machine made his hover-chair attach to a large robot to engage Blue Blur Man in the fight.

Amy flew with her Alicorn at the Vivernia robot who breathes fire like the real one at her.

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Vivernia robot roared and fires again.

"WHOA!" Amy dodged it, "Damn it! For real on a robot?!"

The robotic dragon then snapped after her and her alicorn but missed.

Silver was fighting the robot Ahuizotl and he takes out his guns to fire at the robot. The robot Ahuizotl jumped aside trying to bite Silver but instead got its snout tangled in the whip. Silver swings him at the bus making it crash through the other side. It then got up again with some of its skin torn off revealing mechanism inside it.

"That's a new look for you" Silver chuckled.

Shadow now fought against the mechanical Headless Horseman and it was much harder since it's made of steel.

"Damn it! But I will destroy and turn you into buckets!" he said.

"MUAHAHAHAHA!" the Headless Horseman robot laughed and swung his sword at Shadow but missed.

"You missed! Phhhbbbbtttt!" Shadow blows raspberry. The headless horseman takes out a second sword and the two began fighting wrist-blades against swords. Shadow was getting the upper hand since the robot version is much slower than the original. He blocked every attack from the swords except for a few cuts. He then glides underneath the robot and jumps back on his feet with a tough look on his face.

Amy riding on her alicorn in the air to get the robot Vivernia away from the city since it's too big.

"Come and get me!" Amy yelled. The large robot wyvern flies after Amy and her alicorn and breathes fire at them. Amy creates a shield by her sword and it protected her and the alicorn from the fire.

"Hey robo-dragon! Check this!" Amy used her sword to create clones of herself and the alicorn. The Vivernia robot saw that Amy was more than one with the alicorn.

"COME AND GET US!" Amy's clones shouted. The robotic wyvern roared and snaps after Amy and Alicorn clones.

Amy made her Alicorn fly aside like the clones to distract the robot wyvern. They kept confusing the robot and each time it breathes fire or biting the clones just went through.

"HEADS UP!" Amy shouted and ran her sword at the robot wyvern's metal winged arm. The wing lost a part and it got harder for the robotic wyvern to fly steady. Then it breathes fire again and Amy dodges when her sword glowed.

"Prepare to join the real Vivernia!" Amy shouted and attempts to defeat the robot wyvern.

Silver was swinging his whip from building to building while the robot Ahuizotl is chasing after him.

"I know you are bad but you are much badder than bad now man!" Silver shouted at Ahuizotl.

"RRRRRAAAAAHHHH!" Robot Ahuizotl roared and kept chasing Silver. Silver then saw Shadow fighting the Headless horseman robot and got an idea.

"SHADOW! JUMP!" Silver yelled. Shadow realized what Silver meant when he saw the Ahuizotl robot coming this way.

"Oh it will be with pleasure!" Shadow grinned and jumped up in the air with Silver. The robot Ahuizotl then crashes into the Headless Horseman robot and they both explode.

"HELL YEAH!" Shadow whooped in victory.

"Way to go brother!" Silver high-fived with Shadow.

Sonic was dashing the robot Mr. Machine was inside.

"YOU BLUE RAT! I'll dispose of you!" Mr. Machine yelled and pressed a button to activate electric bolts on the robots, Sonic jumped off in time and lands on the ground like Spider-Man.

"Hahaha! You're so slow!" Sonic taunted.

"Really?! Are you faster than this?!" Mr. Machine sends out a robot that looks a lot like Metal Sonic but differently.

"A robot me? Well this is gonna be fun!" Sonic said, he ran at the Metal Sonic but it blocked his punch with an ease, it then punches Sonic hard in the gut.

"URGH! Alright, let's have a race!" Sonic groaned. Metal Sonic nodded and activates its thrusters. Sonic and Metal Sonic ran side by side across the city punching at each other rapidly like how Flash fights Prof. Zoom.

"You think I can do better than you? But I know what you are going to do!" Sonic taunted Metal Sonic.

"I have always been better than you!" Metal Sonic scoffed. They ran over the lakes in Central Park and ran on the streets, even running up on buildings. Then runs in front of Metal Sonic and crossed his arms.

"You know what? The Metal Sonic in my world does not speak or is cocky!" Sonic grinned.

"You! Shut up blue fur hog!" Metal Sonic yelled.

"I know what you are but what am I?" Sonic taunts him again.

"A fake!" Metal Sonic shouted.

Then Sonic turned around and ran at full speed back to where Mr. Machine was, he looked over his shoulder to see Metal behind him.

"Ohhh…. Metal! Over here!" Sonic shouted running up on Mr. Machine's robot. Metal followed and then without thinking he slashes at Sonic but missed, instead he slashed the arm off the giant robot.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Mr. Machine shouted.

"Kicking your butt!" Sonic grinned.

"AAAARGH!" Mr. Machine yelled while Sonic continues to lure Metal into destroying Mr. Machine's giant robot.

"HAHAHAHAHA! BLEAH!" Sonic stuck his tongue out and Metal charges at him and punches into the robot's missile hatch.

The impact caused the missiles to blow up in the hatch and it blew off Metal Sonic too. Now the giant robot was starting to get damaged while smoke emerges from the blown up hatch.

"Curse you Blue Blur Man! I will have revenge!" He ejected his hover-chair from the robot.

"That was badass, Sonic!" Shadow said.

"Sonikku you did it!" Amy ran up to Sonic and gave him a death-hug.

"AMY! CAN'T...BREATHE!" Sonic gasped for air.

"Oops, sorry" Amy let go off him.

"Hehehe, nice work bro" Silver held out his hand for a bro-fist. Sonic bro-fisted with Silver and chuckled.

"Man, that was an awesome hero adventure we did" Sonic said.

"Yeah. Oh, here's comes your hero character, Sonic" Amy points at the bright star coming down to them.

The book magically puts the story words on the 4/4 of the pages of the Action story that they all just did the entire time. The book closed and on the front cover, 3 hero characters along with Sonic's silhouette appeared on the front cover. Sonic's silhouette glimmered to create Sonic himself as Blue Blur Man.

"Wow, that means we are going home, and by the way I look awesome like that" Sonic said. They all gathered in a circle to get back to reality.

"Ready guys?" Sonic asked his friends.

"Ready" they all nodded.


	14. We're Home!

**04/08/16**

 **52 Reviews, 14 Favs, 19 Followers.**

 **And also read The Alien of Darkness story too. Thanks, guys.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The hedgehogs held each other's hands, ready to be sent back home. The book shines into a bright light, sucking the hedgehogs into the vortex.

"WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!" The hedgehogs screamed as they were hovering in the vortex, seeing all the stories they have went through and their characters appearing in flashes. The light in the vortex got brighter and the hedgehogs came to the real world, flown out of the book and lands on the furniture of the living room. Their hero outfits are no longer on anymore, they're now just normal teenage hedgehogs.

"We're back! Finally!" Sonic cheered, he then saw the book printing itself a title, "The Hedgehog Heroes"

"Oww….I hate these whooshing sucking vortex things" Shadow groaned from the nasty ride from being flown out of the book.

"I get it Shadow. But it's good to be back here again at my house" Sonic said, stretching himself a bit.

"Whatever" Shadow muttered.

"I bet my girlfriend Blaze is gonna love seeing this later" Silver said and opens the pages to when he's Francis Dode.

"Hey, guys. There's something on the last page" Amy said, going on the last page and sees four comic books of their hero characters. Same way that they did in the story with pictures.

"Wow, we are on the comics" Amy said looking at Diamond Knight on the cover.

"Yep, also I look really like the Power Ranger still" Sonic smiled.

"Reminds me of the time when my best friend Espio and I watched the Power Rangers as kids" Silver said.

"Which one?" Sonic asked.

"Mostly Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Power Rangers Dinothunder" Silver said.

Shadow was looking at his comic book hero and realized it was the exact same events that he did in the story world, "Wow, I'm starting to like this"

"Glad to hear that, Shadow. It was I who gave your character his wrist-blades" Amy said.

"Yup. Thanks for that" Shadow said.

"No problem. Thought it might suit you" Amy said.

"But by the way, did you like the monster food in that world? I mean you ate rat-burger" Shadow said.

"I liked it, it tasted better than normal meat" Amy said.

"Ooookay" Sonic got in between to not hear this anymore, "I'm happy that we're back home and that the 'bibbidi bobbidi boo' magic story book gave our hero characters amazing stuff"

"So do I" Silver said.

"So what happens now when it's over?" Amy asked.

"Want me to tell you something Amy? Come close" Sonic tells Amy. Amy got closer to Sonic, "Will you go out with me?" Sonic asked.

"Aww…..of course, Sonikku" Amy giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I'll return the favor, Ames" Sonic held Amy closer and kissed her on the lips, Amy's eyes widen but eventually closed when she kissed back.

"Well it's about time again" Silver said.

"Yeah, just like last year you were too shy to kiss Blaze" Shadow chuckled at him.

"Yup. Guess I was back then" Silver said.

 **xxx**

Later they put the book on the bookshelf in the living room.

"Perhaps we should make copies of that book for everyone in the world to read it" Amy said.

"Yeah. That's what we should do. We can earn a lot of money for that book if they like the stories in it" Silver said.

"Maybe one day they might make movies of it if it is so great" Sonic said, "Okay not every book gets a movie"

"No one's ever gonna believe that we got sucked into the story world" Shadow said.

"But they will see they look like us" Sonic said.

"Yes. But a lot are gonna ask why they look alike us. Especially the fans if we get any" Silver said.

"You are joking right?" Sonic asked.

"Nope. I've never been more certain" Silver said.

"We can tell them that we made this for inspiration" Amy said.

"Good idea Amy. That will make them understand. Also, you were right about girls, they can be tough" Silver said.

"It's alright Silver. And also you Shadow beat the heck out of The Headless Horseman" Amy said.

"Yup, and slaughtered the creepy slimy zombies" Shadow said.

* * *

One Week Later

The gang at high school showed their amazing story about their hero characters. And of course, the comic books too for the classmates that enjoy their comic arts.

"Enjoy our comic books everyone. There is more to read" Sonic said while giving out a comic to a classmate.

"Wow, Francis Dode looks a lot like you Silver" Blaze saw Francis Dode in the comic using his whip against a T-rex.

"Yup. He is totally badass" Silver said.

"And he looks a lot like Indiana Jones also" Blaze said.

"Thanks. Maybe in next comic I make a character similar to you" Silver said.

"Oh you are so kind Silver" Blaze hugged him.

"Eh he… Thanks" Silver chuckled.

A few of the readers were checking the comic where Bloody Sam slaughters the zombies.

"You sure love watching Resident Evil movies, huh?" a female white bat said.

"Yup. I like zombie and vampire movies. What do you think, Rouge?" Shadow asked Rouge.

"Pretty cool actually. I'm like a geek in horror" Rouge smiled.

"I see. So how's Knuckles doing? Still being the grumpy echidna again?" Shadow asked.

"Very grumpy. But he's no good fighter to me thanks to my training" Rouge chuckled.

"Still doesn't have the guts to fight women, huh? You know how he is" Shadow chuckled.

"Yes. Well have fun Shadow" Rouge said and leaves. Shadow shook his head as he watched Rouge leave.

Sonic and Amy were showing their comics to other fans.

"You see, even girls fights wyverns" Amy said to Cream.

"Cool. I would also ride a pegasus" Cream said.

"Maybe if they were real" Amy said, handing her the comic. Sonic was holding up a home-made plush of Blue Blur man.

"Wow, did you make that, Sonic?" the fox with two tails asked.

"Yup, sure did. With a little help from Amy" Sonic said.

"Wow. You and Amy make a good team. Also, in that comic your character runs on water like Dash from Incredibles" Tails pointed at the comic strip.

"Yeah and he fights like the Flash against Metal Sonic alike in the comic" Sonic said.

"Yeah, I wonder if you can run on water with your super speed like him. You know you love running" Tails said.

"Well. I have plans to overcome my fear of water Tails" Sonic said with a confident look.

"That's good to hear bro" Tails bro-fisted with him, "Keep writing and drawing comics, Sonic. That might make you a famous artist one day" Tails said.

"Maybe. We'll see if I become like Jerry Siegel or Stan Lee" Sonic joked.

"You're funny Sonic" Tails said before walking away.

Sonic then turned to Amy holding her hand. She saw this and looked at Sonic.

"Awww…. Sonikku. We made a perfect story together" Amy said.

"Not just that. We made awesome comics together with our friends. Say any idea for the date tonight?" Sonic asked.

"I would like Twinkle park" Amy said.

"Good idea Ames, I love you" Sonic said.

"Hehehe… I know Sonic" Amy giggled before giving Sonic a kiss on his cheek.

"Meep meep!" Sonic made an imitation of Roadrunner from the Looney Toon cartoons.

"Heehehehe…. Sonikku!" Amy giggled.

Sonic blushed for saying that in front of Amy, "Sorry" he said.

"It's okay Sonic. It happens sometimes" Amy giggled some more.

"Hehe….probably from all that running and kicking Eggman's butt made me sound like Roadrunner" Sonic said.

"Hehehehe…. Eggman's your Wile E. Coyote" Amy said.

"Exactly. And if you were in a red and black jester outfit, you would look like Harley Quinn" Sonic joked.

"Because she and the Joker got sledgehammers?" Amy guessed.

"Yup. But you are not crazy Ames" Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonic" Amy smiled, then hugged Sonic a little.

"Let's not kiss in front of our fans" Sonic said, noting the fans looking weirdly at them

"Yeah. Maybe later" Amy blushed.

The hedgehog friends lived a better and new happy life after their comics has been a success in school and then the town. Amy and Sonic are now a couple, Silver continues to date Blaze and as for Shadow, he meets a certain violet-blue hedgehog girl he fell in love and they did some comic sketches together since then.

The end


End file.
